Thanos (Avengers Assemble)
Summary Thanos '''is an evil intergalactic Titan overlord and an enemy of the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. He appears as the over-arching main antagonist of Season 2. Powers and Stats Tiering System:' '''High 6-A | '''At least '''5-A '''with the Quantum-Force | probably '''3-A '''with the Infinity Gauntlet '''Name: '''Thanos '''Origin:' Avengers Assemble Gender: '''Male '''Age: Likely thousands of years old Classification: '''Titan/Warlord/Tyrant '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4, as a Titan, Thanos does not age beyond his prime and can heal all his injuries as long as his body remains intact and even revive himself if he dies), Regeneration (Up to High over time, can pull his particles back together if his body is completely destroyed), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically pull things towards him), Heat Vision, Technological Manipulation (Was able to manipulate Titanian fighting technology and mold them into his battle armor), Telekinesis, Dimensional Travel (Returned to his universe after being sucked by a black hole), Master Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence | All the previous powers, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his physical strength and the power of the other stones) the Power Stone, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Black Hole Creation (Can create and manipulate black holes) the Space Stone, Time Manipulation (Can control time to the point of aporting beings or things from other timelines), Time Travel (Can teleport beings from the past to the future to his own time), Age Manipulation (Can manipulate a being's aging process as well as his own) the Time Stone, Reality Warping, Illusion Creation, Invisibility (Was invisible in the illusion he created to trick the Avengers) the Reality Stone, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Mind Control (Fueled the Avengers with anger and made them fight each other), Creation (Created a citadel near Earth's orbit with the Infinity Gauntlet), Weather Manipulation (Used the Gauntlet to modify Earth's climate, causing earthquakes, ice ages, and other anomalies around the globe), Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation(Can destroy physical structures and form new ones from it) | All his basics powers, Nigh-Invulnerability, Aura(Generates a natural aura after he absorbing the Quantum Force), Enhanced Senses (Created a scanning ray from his eyes from which he can scan and see every little molecule or microscopic being), Technological Manipulation and Hacking (Was able to psionically interface with all of Earth's satellite systems, in order to broadcast his video message), Absorption and Data Manipulation (Absorbed all of the data inside the Watcher's computer systems in an instant), Size Manipulation (Grew much larger after he absorbed the Quantum Force), Large Size (Type 2), Flight Attack Potency:''' '''Multi-Continent level (He is strong enough to go toe-to-toe and easily overpower Hyperion or Hulk in hand-to-hand combat) | At least Large Planet level ''' with the Quantum-Force (With the Quantum Force, he was able to overpower all of the Avengers and destroy planets with a small strike.) | Probably '''Universe level '''with the Infinity Gauntlet (With the Infinity Gauntlet, he had acquired a vast array of abilities that make him appear to be seemingly omnipotent. Punched Thor so hard he projected him to the moon, partially broking its surface in the process. Stated he was able to wipe out millions of suns and worlds. Was about to remake the entire Universe at his image.) Speed: Massively FTL+''' combat speed and reactions (Can easily react to powerful strikes from Thor who can fly faster than mach speeds on Earth and faster-than-light while in space) | Massively FTL+ (Same as before) | Immeasurable (Can fly from one galaxy to another) Lifting Strength:' '''Class P '(Vastly stronger then the Hulk) '''| Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength:''' '''Multi-Continent Class | At leats Large Planet Class ''' with the Quantum-Force | Probably '''Universal '''with the Infinity Gauntlet Durability:' '''Multi-Continent level '(Thanos physiology is able to take hits from beings like Hyperion, Thor and Hulk without any visible injuries, and withstand extremely powerful energy attacks.) Immortality and Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill | At leats Large Planet level ''' with the Quantum-Force | Probably '''Universe level '''with the Infinity Gauntlet Stamina:' He has almost limitless stamina, being able to go centuries without sustenance or showing tardiness in physical combat Range': Extended melee in close combat and thousands of meters with energy blasts | Planetary with the Quantum-Force | Universal ''' '''with the Infinity Gauntlet '''Standard Equipment: Infinity Gauntlet without the Infinity Stones as standard at first Intelligence: Supergenius at minimum: he has mastered every form of science known to him; even considered Tony Stark's own genius to be barely adequate compared to his own and has great knowledge of the cosmos, ancient artficats, athe ability to glean information from other cosmic sources like Uatu the Watcher's observatory. Could see through the plans and tactics of the Avengers attempting to appeal to his ego and pride at first fairly easily. '''Weaknesses: '''Arrogant and extremely proud